<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowglobe by DefiFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312398">Snowglobe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/DefiFox'>DefiFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/pseuds/DefiFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of waiting, Tim visits Nick for Christmas. Some peculiar events ensue when Tim discovers an old trinket Nick has lying around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick "LS" De Cesare/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DreamServer Secret Santa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowglobe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/gifts">hexburn (thestormapproaches)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As the secret santa of thestormapproaches, it felt nothing short of natural to write some sweet NemeLS. I hope you enjoy it! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim sucks in a breath of anticipation as the door swings open. He makes sure to close it behind him, determined not to do anything stupid on his first day here. An open door is like an invitation to crime, after all, and it would be a shame if someone stole his carefully picked out presents for Nick.</p><p>Looking around him, he can’t help but wonder if Nick’s forgotten about him. Sure, the lights are on, everything is readily decorated for Christmas and there’s music playing somewhere in the background, but despite his text that Tim could just let himself in, Nick is nowhere to be seen, and neither is adorable little Kuriboh. </p><p>“Nick?” Tim calls out uncertainly. His stomach twists with concern, despite realizing that Nick is probably just in his room, perhaps having fallen asleep in front of his desk again, as seems to happen so often these days. </p><p>In an instant, Nick’s voice is there to soothe his worries. Sure, a whole string of curse words come out before he answers, but it’s Nick, nonetheless. “I’ll be right there!” he yells eventually, his voice sounding suspiciously low. </p><p>Tim smiles to himself as he lowers his bags to the ground. So, Nick did fall asleep, then. Good for him; he always sounds so terribly tired when they call, and even though yawning Nick is adorable, the frequency at which it occurs does sometimes get worrying. </p><p>Oh, well, the coming weeks he’ll be here to make sure Nick gets his rest. They’ll be sleeping together, after all. Not only that, though; they’ll watch movies under the fairy lights together, and play games, and Nick will teach him how to cook a proper festive meal, and so much more. </p><p>How much Tim has looked forward to these weeks! He’s going to cuddle his beautiful boyfriend and shower him with love until the very moment he’ll step out of the apartment. There are three neatly packed presents in his bag, enough hoodies to exchange -Nick is half a size bigger, but Tim likes his hoodies oversized, anyway-, and so, so many things he can’t wait to do.</p><p>As he looks for a coat rack to rid himself of his stuffy jacket, Tim’s eyes are drawn to the decorations. Since he’s waiting for Nick, anyway, he takes his sweet time looking at everything.</p><p>Nick really must’ve gone all out this year. There are fairy lights all along two walls, emitting a soft yellow glow. In the corner stands a tiny Christmas tree, burdened with an excessive number of trinkets and garlands. </p><p>Tim giggles to himself as the memory of Nick complaining about the hardships of finding a good Christmas tree in Korea. Apparently, they’re both hard to get by and expensive, and not really part of the Christmas tradition in Korea. Nick did insist on getting one, though, and Tim is not about to complain about that. Christmas trees are pretty, and they emit a pleasant smell that always manages to take his mind back home, to the warmth and coziness of his parents’ heavenly sofa, opening presents and sipping hot chocolate with his family. </p><p>Just like Tim would do when he was younger, Nick has placed little Christmas ornaments everywhere; a wreath on the door, a Santa hat on top of the coat rack, candles in little reindeer and snowman-shaped candleholders, a strangely dressed Santa Claus standing next to Rudolph the reindeer under the Christmas tree, and a wonderful snow globe that seems just a bit bigger than the ones Tim’s parents have at home.</p><p>The globe stands on top of a wooden chiffonier, and Tim walks up to it with interest. Inside the glass, a little girl is touching noses with a red-chested bird he guesses to be a robin. Somehow, they both stand out immensely from the miniature trees surrounding them, despite being so tiny it’s hard to make out their facial features.  </p><p>Intrigued, Tim picks up the snow globe and gives it a shake before setting it back. He watches in amazement as the snow, that had previously appeared so insignificantly white, turns a beautiful gold as it descends upon the girl and the robin. The little flakes dance around in the air, catching the light perfectly at moments before turning almost invisible against the background in the next.  </p><p>Just as he is starting to wonder why the snow hasn’t settled at the bottom yet, it appears to reach out to him, glistering and swirling ever so hypnotizingly, completely surrounding Tim and filling up his nostrils with smells of gingerbread and pine and burning candles. With a satisfied sigh, Tim gives in to the unexpected feeling of complete belonging and warmth. </p><p> </p><p>-x-</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he’s convinced himself he looks somewhat presentable, Nick rushes to the living room. Kuriboh bounces after him, his tiny tail wagging excitedly. Surely, Tim must be getting impatient by now. Having to wait for your boyfriend in his own apartment.. that’s not exactly great hospitality, is it?</p><p>Knocking open the door, Nick finds himself blabbering words purely out of habit as his little cloud pushes past him, running into the living room. “I’m sorry I took so long, I-” </p><p>“Tim?” Nick calls out uncertainly into an empty room. He’s so certain he heard Tim arriving, even through the haze of his slumber. Still, the room is empty as ever, with all his roommates having left for family to spend the holidays with. The lights twinkle undisturbed, music plays softly in the background. It’s all just as he imagined, except Tim isn’t here.</p><p>Is he?</p><p>Forcibly slowing down his breathing, Nick looks around him carefully. There might be some trick here, some joke or prank or whatever. Surely Tim must know he’s not exactly fond of those, though. They’ve talked about it often enough, the both of them readily agreeing that, most of the time, nerve-wrecking surprises suck.</p><p>Kuriboh has settled at the foot of the empty couch, there’s no new presents under the tree, no one at the table, no- ah. Tim’s bags standing by the door, next to his grandma’s neatly polished chiffonier. </p><p>Something starts nagging at him when he sees them like that, but he can’t quite place it. Wringing his hands, he focuses on the situation at hand.</p><p>For some reason, Tim is still nowhere to be seen. Nick blinks- once, twice, like it will make him appear out of nowhere. His shoulders sag in disappointment, when he hears something under the couch. Immediately, his heart starts racing, just as Kuriboh jumps up, yipping excitedly as he bounces in front of the couch. Nick smiles meekly at him as he curiously eyes the couch. </p><p>Nick takes one last look at the bags. His mind is itching, desperately trying to remember something, to see something. With a small sigh, he leans in to study them closely. </p><p>Nothing. He looks to the sides, at the door, the ceiling, the lights, the coat rack, until his eyes find their way to the top of the chiffonier. There, the snow globe stands in all its glory, almost proudly. Looking at him, taunting him. </p><p>Nick mutters a curse under his breath before fixing his eyes on the couch. Or, more specifically, the space under the couch. “Tim? It’s okay”, he says tentatively. “I’m so, so sorry, I should have put that snow globe away before you got here. I guess, with all the excitement it just slipped my mind, somehow.”</p><p>For a moment, nothing happens. Then a shadow shoots across the wall with clumsy, quick movements, and Kuriboh immediately gives chase. Nick can’t help but worry if his boyfriend will be able to keep himself upright. “Oh, Tim,” he murmurs sympathetically as his eyes follow the cat-shaped menace, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Tim’s tiny, furred body disappears under the nearest piece of furniture before Nick can get a good look at him. Maybe it’s better he doesn’t see Tim like this, though. Every moment he sees the poor soul jittering around the apartment, he’s reminded of his own journey, the first time he’d shaken the snow globe. Oh, what a tumultuous few hours those had been.</p><p>As much as part of him might like to close his eyes, shield himself from memories with unnecessary amounts of weight attached to them, Nick already knows he won’t. Instead, he keeps his eyes wide open, staying alert for every move Tim might make. He’s not about to try and catch him, though. His poor boyfriend must be freaking out enough as it is. And as much as Nick hates to admit it, his fluffy cloud of a puppy probably isn’t helping. </p><p>With some difficulty, Nick lifts Kuriboh up and back to his room, where he leaves him for now. The sound of Kuriboh’s little paws hitting the door and his small, confused whines do break his heart a little, but such a clumsy dog won’t do Tim any good. And especially now, nothing is more important than making Tim feel safe. </p><p>“I’m going to tell you a story now, alright?” Nick asks nervously, when he’s settled back down on the floor. He takes the silence that follows as his answer.</p><p>“When I was younger, I had the same experience as you. Except- well, I wasn’t turned into a cat.” Nick tries to chuckle at that, trying to make Tim feel a bit more at ease, but it comes out sounding horribly forced. </p><p>He takes a deep breath, taking his time to sort out his words before he continues. “I really don’t know how all this is possible, really, but I know what my grandma told me when she gave me this- this snow globe to keep. That was also the first time I came into contact with it.” There- his keen eyes spotted some movement, under the dresser next to the Christmas tree. </p><p>Nick makes sure to keep an eye on Tim’s whereabouts while he tries to comfort his boyfriend enough to come out. His heart clenched in worry when he first saw Tim shooting across the room, and though he’s calmed down a bit, now, he still finds himself continuously fidgeting with the hem of his sweater.</p><p>“So, basically, the snow globe helps reflect who you really are. Shaking up the flakes is a bit like wiping the dust off your soul, to uncover its true nature.” </p><p>If Tim heard this at any other time, he’d be shaking his head with a dismissive giggle, calling him out for the idiocy of it all. <em>"Seriously, souls? Next, you’re gonna tell me a Christmas tree picks their buyer, and that’s why it’s so difficult to get one here." <em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nick stops to smile at the thought for a bit. Apparently Tim likes it too, or maybe he’s just comfortable enough to come out now that Kuriboh is safely confined somewhere else, because he cautiously takes a small step from the dresser, revealing one of his warm-colored paws.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nick’s heart warms at the sight, and with renewed conviction he keeps on talking. “For most people, there’s this little part of themselves that they don’t know how to accept, or process- and then I don’t mean that they once stole candy or copied homework or something. It’s more like,” he searches for words, “like your entire being is a color palette, and you’re unconsciously keeping yourself colorblind for red, or green. Most of the time, people don’t even realize they’re doing it.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tim stirs again, now stepping fully into the light. Finally, Nick gets a glimpse of the adorable cat his boyfriend’s turned into. And he’s so, so gorgeous. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He’s turned into such a beautiful light brown tabby cat, with bright, greenish eyes. The soft light kindly accentuates the different stripes of shades on his fur, and Nick has to exercise some impressive self-restraint to keep himself from petting that adorable creature all over. He might prefer dogs over cats, but he’s sensible enough to know that cats have boundaries. Unless Tim specifically finds a way to ask for physical affection, Nick will keep his eager hands under control.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>With a tiny sigh, Nick gathers his thoughts. His gaze lingers on Tim, who’s looking at him almost expectantly. “This globe is meant to highlight those parts of your nature, to make sure you can live your life fully, with every part of your being. So it turns you into a personification of that part of yourself, sort of.” Nick attempts another chuckle, this one much more genuine. “I know, it sounds crazy.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tim cocks his head, and Nick imagines he would be rolling his eyes if he had the chance. He had the same reaction, when he was the one of the receiving end of the snow globe’s magic. It warms his heart to see some of that initial fear leave Tim, an optimistic voice in his head telling him that he’s going in the right direction.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Although Tim does appear a lot less scared now, Nick can’t help but try to reassure him just a bit more, to soothe his alert, jittery eyes and make him feel as comfortable as possible. “You’ll be okay, you know”, he smiles uncomfortable, fighting the ache in his heart. “Once you settle a bit in this form, you’ll just turn human again. You have to start to form a connection with this part of who you are, and then poof, you’ll be back to your old self.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tim had been taking tiny steps towards Nick, but he stops in his tracks at those words. He grumbles lowly, clearly not afraid, but unwilling to take a step all the same. Nick can almost hear him going, <em>“Are you serious?”<em></em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“What? It’s true,” Nick says indignantly. Tim continues staring at him with that unimpressed look that’s so typical for cats. Clearly, he’s starting to feel at home.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna go”, Nick giggles eventually. Supporting himself with one hand, he gets up and settles on the couch, tossing aside a stray pillow to make some room.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Tim watches him with a cocked head, so adorable that Nick just has to coo at him, even if it’s only a little bit. “Aww, look at you! Will you join me, or are you just gonna sit there until you turn human again?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He pats the space next to him, just a bit hesitant to ask for Tim to sit on his lap. This is the first time they’re really together as boyfriends, after all, and, cat or no cat, Nick doesn’t want to make anything feel rushed or imperfect. They’ll have so much time to have all of their firsts as a couple, and just the prospect of being able to envelop Tim in a hug in a few hours is more than enough for Nick to settle with. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>When Tim lets out a heart-meltingly cute meow, Nick finds him standing by his leg, looking up at him expectantly. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Deciding against making any comments, he carefully wraps his hands around Tim’s bony body (seriously, even as a cat the man is just skin and bones), lifting him up to the couch. He tries not to let his hands linger on Tim’s soft, warm fur for too long, but his hands feel cold and empty when he lays them in his lap. As a thank you, Tim rubs against his arm softly. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nick chuckles warmly before his breath gets caught when Tim cautiously puts a paw on his upper leg. Before his mind catches up with everything, Tim settles on his abdomen, making biscuits with his tiny paws. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>For a few moments he struggles to free his hands from underneath Tim, who seems set on staying in this exact position. Well, they’re in Tim’s service, anyways, and he affectionately rubs his head against them. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>When Nick starts petting him, with long strokes over his back, Tim starts purring so, so sweetly.<br/>
Nick grins softly as Tim curls up higher against his chest, delightedly kneading at his hoodie. It’ll surely have to be washed after this, seeing how much hair it’s collected already. But that’s okay, really. After all, he can always just take one of Tim’s.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>There’s nothing much to be said yet, really, as they both wait for Tim to turn human again. Silly Christmas songs play softly in the background. They always seemed so unrealistic to Nick, who’s always prided himself upon being down to earth and realistic. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Now, though they’re still way too exaggerated and sappy, Nick feels like he understands, just a little, why they were written. Sitting here with Tim, surrounded by warmth and light and familiarity, the edges of reality feel blurred and out of vision, not nearly as sharp and jagged as they do some days. There’s just something so purely peaceful about the present, a feeling usually unattainable for him in his day to day life, and now he’s ready to cherish it.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>By the time Tim changes back, Nick has put on the tv and has been skipping from one stream to another for a good while. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>With a soft whoosh, Tim is back to his own, human self. The smell of cinnamon, hot chocolate and winter air fill Nick’s nostrils as his boyfriend’s weight settles in his lap. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The television is forgotten in an instant as Nick gets a good amount of fluffed up hair pushed in his face, before Tim gets the opportunity to wriggle his way into a more comfortable position. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nick giggles as Tim looks around in bewilderment. “Hi”, he says, in an unusually sappy voice. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>That does get Tim to look at him, and his lips shortly curl up into a tiny smile. “Hi”, he answers. “Is this how you welcome all your boyfriends?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“No, only for you, Nemmy. Only the best for you, you know it”, he says happily. Then, just to make sure, he adds, “Are you okay, though? That was quite something, I can imagine.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I’m fine”, Tim answers almost automatically. Luckily it does appear to be true when Nick gives him a good looking over. So he lets the comment slide, at least for now.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“If you say so”, Nick says softly, wondering if he’s right to be relieved that Tim is human again. After all, now they’ll be able to do everything properly together; they’ll watch shows, share blankets, play with- Kuriboh!</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Wait, hold on.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Before Tim gets a chance to respond, he’s shoved onto the couch as Nick rushes to the hallway. With a heart heavy with guilt he pushes open the door to his bedroom, releasing a small, furry, white ball of concentrated hyperactivity into the room. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Kuriboh rushes right past Nick, straight towards a pleasantly surprised Tim. Nick laughs as his puppy crashes into his boyfriend, sending the both of them backwards on the couch. “Surprise!”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“And who do we have here”, Tim coos as he struggles to pet bouncing Kuriboh’s soft fur. The dog happily licks his hand, before getting up on his hind paws to try and reach Tim’s face.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I think he likes you”, Nick giggles sweetly, as Tim struggles to save his nose from Kuriboh’s eager face. The rush of happiness that floods his system takes hold of his mind, the warm sounds of bells chiming and fire crackling filling his head like music.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Tim looks up at him and gives him a tiny smile. It’s gone in a moment, but Nick has never seen a more beautiful or more filled one- Tim is so full of contentment and happiness and overflowing love as he glances up, and it all translates into one tiny, unforgettable smile. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nick grins back, sitting down on the couch as well and ruffles Kuriboh’s fur. His beloved puppy has not a sliver of attention to spare for him, all efforts spent on his adorable boyfriend. Tim, however, looks confused. “I wonder”, he says softly, and Nick cocks his head.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“About what?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Silence rules for a bit after that, as Tim ponders visibly. Though he does wonder -and slightly worry- what’s going on in his boyfriend’s head right now, Nick can’t wipe the smile off his face. After all, it is kind of hard to keep serious when Kuriboh keeps jumping up against Tim’s chest, pawing at his hoodie trying to lap at his face. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I wonder why it was a cat”, Tim replies eventually, pushing Kuriboh down and holding him in place with his hands. The puppy whines sadly. “Do you know why I turned into a cat?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nick’s smile fades. He remembers pondering over the meaning of his transformation, too, and nagging his grandma about it for ages. It only feels natural to give Tim the same response she gave him over and over. “I can’t say why you turned into a cat. If I’m honest, I don’t think it’s up to us to know the why’s and how’s.” He closes his eyes as that feeling of boundless curiosity comes back to him, and smiles. “But if anyone can make a guess, it’s you.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Can’t you just guess?” Tim replies instantly, with a whiny voice. He looks to Nick with pleading eyes. Kuriboh follows suit, and now there’s two pairs of eyes focused on him, both adorable in their own rights.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nick scoffs. Not a fair competition in the slightest. “What do you want me to say?” he asks, a tiny smile forming on his lips. “That you just need to accept the fact that you’re a bratty animal who needs to be looked after with very specific care, and whines if their demands aren’t heard?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Noo!” Tim protests, softly kicking Nick, who giggles at his indignant face. “You’re no fun.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“What do you mean? I’m the most fun!” he responds with a smile, feeling perfectly in his element. “You’re the one who’s being a sour lemon here”, Nick grins.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Tim sighs exasperatedly, hiding his face in Kuriboh’s fur. Immediately the puppy’s tail starts wagging, and he starts wriggling to escape Tim’s grasp in the silence that ensues. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“So there’s really no way to know?” Tim asks eventually. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nick shakes his head, wishing he could provide Tim with something, even just a crumb of information or deeper knowledge. But he has nothing, years after his own experience.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>For a moment, Tim’s shoulders sag. Then he shrugs, shaking off the thought. “It’s okay, I didn’t really need a reason anyway. I’ve always wanted to turn into a cat”, he says with a half-smile.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nick smiles at that, Tim’s attempt to lighten the weight on his heart a success. He seems to be a natural at doing that, anyway, always coming up with the right thing to say to soothe Nick ever so slightly.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It’s mostly silent for a few moments, the only sound filling the air that of the radio and the soft rustle of Kuriboh’s paws and body against Tim, as the dog continues to playfully try to lap at his nose.  </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Gathering up his courage, Nick scoots closer to Tim, gently cupping his cheek with a hand. Tim looks up at him expectantly, and even Kuriboh pauses his aggressive outings of affection with Tim, settling on both their laps with his head on his front paws in Nick’s lap. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Can I kiss you?” he asks softly, almost afraid to disturb the sweet atmosphere they’ve created already. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The corners of Tim’s mouth curl up into a satisfied smile. “Of course”, he responds sweetly, as he brings up a hand to touch Nick’s.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nick breathes in shakily and leans in. Their lips collide gently, and the sensation Nick has been longing for so long shakes his world upside down, and as he closes his eyes he thanks his lucky stars he’s sitting down, because his legs would have buckled had he been standing right now.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Steadying himself with one hand, Nick holds his face millimeters from Tim’s even as they break away to breathe. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Their eyes lock, and Tim smiles at him. “That was a much better welcome.” His lips ghost over Nick’s ever so slightly as he speaks, sending a pleasant tingle down his body.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nick grins nervously. He’s unsure how to respond; his mind is filled with chimes and the feeling of fur, like Tim has charmed him with his own little snow globe. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Their noses rub together, and Tim takes hold of his hands, even though his own are just a little smaller. On Nick’s lap, Kuriboh pushes softly against his arm, the sound of his tail hitting Tim’s chest and his little excited puffs oh-so adorable. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>There is yet to fall snow outside, and he doesn’t have an open fire with a soft rug next to it where they can spend the evenings, but none of that matters to Nick, who has his own little family right here on this couch. And it doesn’t take him magic to foretell that this will be his best Christmas yet.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas everyone! May 2021 be the 2020 we all wish we could have had &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>